2017
2017 is the seventeenth year of the 21st century. It started on a Sunday and has a total of 365 days because it is not a Leap Year. It is the 17th year of the 3rd millennium, and the 8th year of the 2010s decade. In film, there are several movies released in 2017 based on comic book properties. Spider-Man: Homecoming was slated for a July release. It is the third reboot of the franchise, and the first Spider-Man film to take place in the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is one of three movies within the MCU released in 2017, the others being, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in May, and Thor: Ragnarok, which was scheduled for a December release. Spider-Man: Homecoming, Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor: Ragnarok are three of four films released based on Marvel Comics properties. The third is Logan, which is the third Wolverine solo film, set within the always changing continuity of the ''X-Men'' film series. It is said to be the final project in the franchise for actors Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewart. The DC Extended Universe continues to grow as well with the very first theatrically released live-action Wonder Woman feature film, which is the fourth film in the DCEU continuity. The folks at Warner Bros. haven't forgotten about those other DC Comics heroes though. The LEGO Batman Movie made its way to the big screen before Wonder Woman in February, 2017. Oh, what's that? You want Jedi? Well, fans of the Star Wars mythos had to wait nearly the entire year to get their fix of the big-screen epic, with Star Wars Episode VIII blasting and saber-slashing its way into theaters in December. Film releases * Alien: Covenant * Ghost in the Shell * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Kong: Skull Island * LEGO Batman Movie * Life * Logan * Power Rangers * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (US) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars Episode VIII * Thor: Ragnarok * Wonder Woman (2017) Comic titles in publication * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Anno Dracula Vol 1 * Astria Vol 1 * Batman Vol 3 * Captain Marvel Vol 9 * Charmed Vol 1 * Hellblazer Vol 2 * Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Surgeon X Vol 1 * Walking Dead Vol 1 Comics that debuted in * Kull Eternal Vol 1 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Nick Fury Vol 1 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 Comics that were discontinued in * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Lucifer Vol 2 * Man-Thing Vol 5 * Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Vol 1 Episodes 12 Monkeys * 12 Monkeys: Mother Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup Blood Drive * Blood Drive: The F-cking Cop * Blood Drive: Welcome to Pixie Swallow * Blood Drive: Steel City Nightfall * Blood Drive: In the Crimson Halls of Kane Hill * Blood Drive: The F-cking Dead * Blood Drive: Booby Traps * Blood Drive: The Gentleman's Agreement * Blood Drive: A Fistful of Blood * Blood Drive: The Chopsocky Special * Blood Drive: Scar Tissue Class * Class: For Tonight We Might Die * Class: The Lost Doctor Who * Doctor Who: The Pilot The Flash * Flash: Abra Kadabra Gotham * Gotham: Heavydirtysoul Grimm * Grimm: The End Legends of Tomorrow * Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear * Legends of Tomorrow: Doomworld Preacher * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor * Preacher: Dallas * Preacher: Sokosha * Preacher: Pig * Preacher: Holes * Preacher: Puzzle Piece * Preacher: Dirty Little Secret Supergirl * Supergirl: Luthors Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly * Teen Wolf: Raw Talent * Teen Wolf: Triggers The Walking Dead * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road * Walking Dead: New Best Friends * Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities * Walking Dead: Say Yes * Walking Dead: Bury Me Here * Walking Dead: The Other Side * Walking Dead: Something They Need * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Films that take place in 2017 * Cherry 2000 Deaths * Adam West - June 9th * Bernie Wrightson - March 18th * Bill Paxton - February 25th * Erin Moran - April 22nd * Haruo Nakajima - August 7th * John Hurt - January 27th * John Watkiss - January 20th * Miguel Ferrer - January 19th * Nelsan Ellis - July 8th * Powers Boothe - May 14th * Richard Anderson - August 31st * Richard Hatch - February 7th * Stephen Furst - June 16th Category:2017